fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Symphony in B-Sharp
|season=2 |number=5 |image=File:Symphony in B-Sharp title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 4, 1988 |teleplay=Carl Binder |story=Peter Mohan |director=Francis Delia |previous=Tails I Live, Heads You Die |next=Master of Disguise }} "Symphony in B-Sharp" is the fifth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Ryan falls for a talented young violinist (Ely Pouget) who is being haunted by her supposedly dead mentor and lover. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A violin that temporarily restores its owner's crippled hands after killing someone with a blade hidden in the bow. Villain and Fate Janos Korda, leaps to his death. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *James Russo as Janos Korda *Ely Pouget as Leslie Reins *Chris Britton as Phil *Richard Sali as Marty *Martin Donlevy as Janitor *Charles Hayter as Bum Episode Crew *Directed by Francis Delia *Teleplay by Carl Binder *Story by Peter Mohan *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Dennis Curcio - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Maggie Craig - Third Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *Neil Huhta - First Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Jeffrey A. Melvin - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *Michele Cook - Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *Michael MacLaverty - Sound Eitor *Ken Porter - Boom Operator Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Steve Anderson - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Ian Henderson - Grip *Mitch Holmes - Key Grip *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Don Payne - Dolly Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Tina Gerussi - Casting Assistant Costume and Wardrobe Department *Suzette Daigle - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Peter Carr - Assistant Location Manager *Michael Tough - Location Manager Transportation Department *Thomas Osmond - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Barbara Gordon - Script Supervisor *Gillian Helfield - Production Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *Rick Schwartz - Story Executive: Hometown Films References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583334/ Symphony in B-Sharp] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes